Looking For Trouble
by Timeless23
Summary: The final battle was over, Cora's dead and Emma is having a long overdue night out with the girls - per Ruby's request. Running into a trouble making Hook was not on the agenda. Having a seductive pirate after her was definitely not warranted. And giving in to a persistent captain was never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are so many other WIP's of mine I should be focused on but the Captain Swan ship has taken over my brain, and it won't leave! **

**This will probably only have a few parts to it. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Part 1:**_

Emma Swan had no idea how she'd been talked into this.

Looking around at the packed out crowd, she wondered how it was even possible for this many people to be in such a small establishment. The building she was currently making her way through was newly owned and had been transformed to something the town had been lacking up until then. It was, for all intents and purposes…a bar/club.

Not exactly like the nightclubs she would frequent back in New York. But considering this one was in Maine, Storybrooke and run by fairytale characters, it wasn't exactly a fair comparison.

_Close enough though. _

Emma had to admit though; she did like what they'd done to the place.

And by 'they' she meant Seb, Floyd and Scott.

Also known as Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle. Yes, Storybrooke's first "nightclub" (and she used that term loosely) was run by a crab, a fish and a seagull. And surprisingly they did a pretty good job.

Turns out when the curse was broken, Cora was dead and everyone was safe – people took it upon themselves to go around making amends. Trying to rebuild the community here in the real world, starting with the damage left behind by Cora - thanks to one supposedly dried up bean belonging to one suspicious hooked man. That same suspicious hooked man had even managed to redeem himself during the whole Cora debacle, somehow when Emma wasn't looking, and ended up siding with good. For the life of her she had no idea why. Especially since his change-over resulted in him saving her life at a crucial point in the battle.

She rolled her eyes.

Just her dumb luck.

But trust Hook to live it up. He'd taken advantage of the situation as quickly as possible and surprisingly, fit in with the town quite well.

She frowned.

It irked her that she had no idea what he was doing in town. At first she knew he would be after Mr Gold, but since his and Belle's disappearing act, there were no ties of revenge keeping the pirate occupied. And in that spare time, he was content to come around and annoy the crap out of her whenever and wherever possible.

"Hey! Back off"

She turned, warning signals going off in her brain. Technically this was her night off, but her sheriff instincts never went to sleep it seems.

Smirking she watched as some random pervert who'd had way too much to drink had taken it upon himself to grope Ruby (Red?). First mistake. Knowing she didn't have to step in, she just waited for this to play out.

Ruby smiled sweetly at the perverted young man. So sweetly in fact that anyone with half a brain could detect the underlying sinister edge to it. Anyone but the idiot in front of her, who seemed too drunk to see straight at the moment. Not that it mattered since two seconds later he was out cold on the floor, with one satisfied brunette standing over him.

Emma admired the work. _One hell of a right hook_.

"Only been ten minutes and you've already knocked someone out. New record?" Emma quipped as she joined her wolf friend.

"Gotta make an example for the rest don't I?" Red winked as she made a show of sizing up the rest of the drunken male's friends, enjoying their panicked looks.

"Not gonna argue that"

They laughed as they were joined by Aurora, Mulan and Cinderella. Emma noticed their uncertainty, they weren't even used to this other realm yet, let alone an environment like this. _God help them if they ever hit New York._ She shook her head glad that the inhabitants couldn't leave Storybrooke.

Peering around she had to admit, she liked that this 'club' had a more natural, tame sense to it than usual haunts she used to hit back in the day. The music being played were old school dance tracks – she would bet anything that no one here actually knew what songs were playing or who they were by, but they seemed to enjoy and adjust to the idea of technology pretty well; including music players. There were drapes set everywhere, giving the club an old style authentic feel, hiding the speakers pretty well. The lights were bright but not so much that they swallowed the room, and not too dim that you couldn't see in front of you. And then there was the bar. It was impressive! Practically ever wine casket available from decades ago, fancy glasses, and a chatty bartender to top it off. It was all pretty unique, a fun, lively atmosphere with hints of grandeur and elegance everywhere.

She smiled softly thinking it was among one of the good things that came out of the curse.

Her smile instantly disappeared as she came across an all too familiar face at the bar.

Of course he just sat there grinning salaciously back at her. An upward tweak to the smirk across his face. A mischievous twinkle in his eyes. And an unmistakeable expression of pure lust directed right at her.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Hook chuckled at the sight before him. _Poor bastard_.

Drunken fool should've known better than to tangle with a wolf. The vivacious young Red certainly knew had to pack a punch.

Much like a certain blonde he knew.

_Dammit._ He shook his head and signalled another drink - he needed to stop that line of thought.

_Goddamn Swan_.

She never seemed to stray far from his thoughts. And for the life of him he couldn't think why!

The woman had bested him on more than one occasion. Betrayed and left him chained with a giant. For 10 hours! And then she had the gall to try negotiating with him once he and Cora had her and her gang of princesses locked up. Not to mention she stole the compass right out his pocket. And _then_ proceeded to knock him out cold, making off into the portal that he and Cora had oh so generously left open for them.

When he finally made it over with said crazy witch by his side; the sassy blonde and her band of merry men – or well dwarves, princes, evil queens, fairies, the occasional wolf, a cricket and not to mention a 10 year old kid – manage to somehow defeat his only ally (not that it bothered him, Cora was a cold-hearted bitch and in all honesty he was glad to be rid of the constant threat on his inner organs). And then she goes all _noble _and insists on letting him off, simply saying that he better stay away from Gold and out of her way and he can be free to roam this blasted new world he was now stuck in.

Noble indeed.

He scoffed, and downed another shot.

Who the _hell_ was she to make demands of _him? _

Did she honestly believe that he would just give up on a revenge he'd been working on for 300 years? Foolish woman.

Foolish…yet smarter than anyone he'd ever met.

Though he hated her for it, he had to admit…the way she'd bested him so many times. It hit the ego hard, but it was damn well admirable. He wasn't kidding when he said she would've made a fine pirate.

If she wasn't a _princess._ He rolled his eyes.

Snow White and Prince Charming's fucking daughter.

_That's_ who his head refused to stop thinking about.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had better things to do. Like skin a certain crocodile. But even that wasn't going to plan. Three hundred years, and he when he'd finally found the beast he intended to slay…he was hardly a beast at all.

Not the puny coward that he'd first met but not the Dark crocodile who'd taken Milah from him.

And it was that revelation that made him hesitate, for the briefest of seconds. When he finally faced the crocodile he'd come for in the first place. Those few seconds it seemed, were all Rumplestiltskin needed.

The man threw up some kind of magical mist; it surrounded him and that pretty brunette he'd been shacking up with. When he snapped out of his stupor, and plunged his sword through the mysterious vapour, he found nothing.

And he hadn't been able to find them since.

Something the resident sheriff was no doubt happy about. She was always throwing a smirk his way on the occasions they had ran into each other. Her way of gloating no doubt. Not that it worked, Hook never felt as if he'd lost. He was just biding his time. And until he got what he wanted, he'd take all the damn smirks, Miss Holier-than-thou Blondie threw his way. And there were many considering the amount of times he'd come across her in the small town.

Thought that was in no small part his own fault. For some nonsensical reason unknown even to himself, he was drawn to the feisty blonde. Kept feeling the need to seek her out, if only to piss her off and then leave. She did amuse him so when she got angry.

There was just the small issue of his wanting to rip off her clothes every time she did.

_Aye,_ _there's the rub. _

_Goddamn Swan._

Goddamn her! Coming into his life, and quite possibly making him the most frustrated pirate- _man_ walking the earth.

It happened from the second they met. When her and the group of lovelies found him as he'd devised in the midst of Cora's massacre. Sure they were all remarkably attractive, but the second she looked him in the eye, he knew he wanted her.

And not in that sappy nonsensical romantic way. He wasn't a prince and he hadn't just spied his true love at first sight. He was a pirate captain, and he'd just seen a gorgeous woman that he wouldn't mind warming his bed for a few nights. Not even five minutes later, she had a knife to his neck…and his groin sparked to life.

The woman was feisty. She fought him every time, whether with a sword or with her words. And that's another thing that attracted him to her. She kept up with him. She bit back, always ready with an answer. Beauty and brains.

God that was a turn on.

If only he could turn off that do-gooder attitude she seemed to function with. Turn off the damn default good girl button she was stuck on, then maybe he'd _finally_ be able to entertain some of his fantasies in reality. God knows he'd been having cold showers every morning since he'd arrived in this bloody place!

He frowned.

And that was precisely why he needed to stop thinking about her already.

_That's it! _He looked around the room, formulating a plan. There was only one way to get over this ridiculous infatuation with the delectable if aggravating Emma Swan. He needed to get some action – find some wench…anyone would do. Get rid of this pent up desire in one long, pleasurable night with the next pretty thing he saw. And finally get Swan the hell out of his head.

He continued scoping the room, finding a worthy candidate.

There were more than enough pretty faces around, but none that sparked him into action. They were the wrong height, too skinny, too curvy, not blonde enough, wrong eye colour…too _easy_. He spied a girl sending what he overheard the lads near him describe as 'bedroom eyes'. She was clearly staring at him, but that didn't stop the boy at the next table walk over and try his hand.

_He can have her_. He snorted, the woman presented no challenge whatsoever. It was pathetic.

He glanced over, hearing the wolf girl shout something – apparently to the group of young women with her. _She's certainly easy on the eyes._ But she was a wolf. And there was no way Hook was going _there_. Besides, she was another of those _noble_ do-gooder types. He'd seen the testy looks she'd thrown at him while having breakfast with Snow White more than a few times in the diner. Figures she'd be friends with the princess. He was finding it hard to come across a single person who didn't believe Snow White and Prince Charming to be the saintly heroes of their world.

Staring at the group, he saw several other familiar faces. Cinderella (apparently having dumped the kid for the night), the Sleepy one – he could never remember her name, the warrior girl…Mulan, who looked like she _really_ didn't want to be there. And some other girl he couldn't see properly, thanks to some drunken oaf blocking his view.

He chuckled, besides the wolf girl the rest of them looked completely out of place. It wasn't hard to see they'd been taken out against their will.

He took a sip of his drink, just as the oaf moved out of his way.

He choked.

_Well fuck!_

The current protagonist of his fantasies.

Miss Swan herself.

And dear god.

She looked…practically _sinful_.

His eyes burned a trail down her body. Taking in the way the hot pink dress clung to every delicious curve, when she turned giving him a profile shot, he almost groaned right there.

Then he saw the shoes. Long black heels, that he would never understand how women of this century walked in – they looked like bloody weapons! But he didn't care because right now they made Emma Swan's legs run for miles, and he wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around him. And _soon_.

He couldn't stop staring.

So…damn…hot.

He licked his lips. He had to have her.

Forget looking for someone else, he'd only be thinking of her the entire time. So why not get the real thing to begin with?

His eyes snapped to her face as she moved glancing around the room. She was taking it all in, and he was surprised to see how unguarded her expression was for once. There was a slight upward curl to her lips, she liked what she saw.

He smiled in spite of himself.

He could only imagine what a full blown real smile would look like on her. It would lead a man to his undoing. Of that he had no doubt.

Suddenly her eyes caught his. She was shocked to see him but covered it up quickly. But he grinned in satisfaction. She'd already given him the upper hand.

And now she won't know what hit her.

He finished his drink and got out of his seat. Time to catch himself a swan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2:**_

* * *

"Come on Emma, don't get all sheriff on me!"

Ruby pouted.

Emma was trying to suppress a grin. Wasn't she supposed to be her aunt or something?

It was weird; ever since the curse broke there had been so many people that had come into her life, as if they'd always been there. Granny would always have hers and Henry's breakfast order ready for her before they got to the diner, complete with cinnamon-cream-covered-hot-chocolates. Ruby would always come over for a chat in her breaks; forget the fact that she barely knew the girl, Ruby immediately acted as though they'd been friends since kindergarten. She'd noticed all seven of the dwarves appearing occasionally, checking up on her, or in Grumpy's case keeping an eye on her from afar on what seemed like a daily basis. And that wasn't even counting her parents! Snow insisting on dinner with the 'Charming clan' every evening and David seemed to be making regular stops over at the station during the day, sort of acting as a self-imposed deputy - but really she'd figured he was just trying to bond with her.

Most people would think it sweet. Protective but homely.

Emma Swan just found it weird.

Not in an ungrateful bratty way, she was just used to always being alone. In the past year she'd just about got familiar with having Henry around, and all of sudden she has her long-lost parents, family, friends and an entire community caring for her. There were even those that she'd met before the curse breaking – Archie, Ashley, August, Jefferson – not to mention Aurora and Mulan once they'd come over from the Enchanted Forest. It felt surreal for a lone orphan like Emma to suddenly have so many people in her life. Even mere acquaintances were friendly – since she was their sheriff/saviour/princess/daughter of Queen Snow White and King David Charming (what was his actual name anyway?).

It was weird. But in a good way.

At least, she was beginning to see it that way. Slowly…

"Fine, one song!"

Ruby grinned, her sharp teeth gleaming under the coloured lighting.

Emma found it amusing in most cases how the inhabitants of Storybrooke were trying to combine their dual personalities. For Ruby/Red, it was simpler than most. She completely reverted to her old self as Red with the curse ending. The only difference was, as soon as she realised she was able to control her wolf side, she felt comfortable to bring out a little Ruby in her from time to time and have a little fun. She'd made it a habit to organise a girl's night every week to let off a little "post-curse stress" as she called it.

Unfortunately for Emma, the other three girls were content with sipping margaritas and swaying in their seats. But Ruby needed to dance, and Emma was the only one that new the music well enough to brave the floor with around she noticed that surprisingly quite a few people were on the floor and their moves weren't as dated as she'd have guessed. Others were even singing along to the music.

She raised an eyebrow. Storybrooke was finally catching up, in their own way.

Following Ruby she did a discreet sweep of the surrounding area.

She _knew_ she'd seen him.

Hook.

He was around somewhere, and she wouldn't admit it but the thought that he could be watching from somewhere irked her.

She'd run into him around town quite a bit - more than she cared for. The guy seemed to show up whenever she was on the job somewhere. Sometimes he _was_ the job.

_Stupid pirate._

Damn bane of her existence.

She'd locked him up on a few occasions for all the good that it did. The experience seemed to amuse him more than anything; and just annoy the shit out of her. How was she supposed to concentrate on paperwork and fielding calls, with him yammering in the background with his persistent flirtation attempts and stupid innuendos?

It would almost be charming- no scratch that. He was charming; she wasn't so blind to see why women would fall over themselves for him. The problem was that in the beginning she was immune to it, and recently she'd found herself a little more susceptible to his appeal. And the thought…horrified her.

A pirate.

No.

THE pirate.

Captain fucking Hook.

She really could not go there.

Ever.

So her solution was to be around him as little as possible.

She knew her type and he fit right in there. A devilishly handsome, charming rogue. Cocky, arrogant, flirtatious, blunt, untrustworthy with a skill set akin to her own back in the day.

She needed to _stay away_.

It wasn't exactly helpful when he gave her those lust-filled looks like he wanted to take here there and then no matter what. She'd noticed him give more and more of those looks over time since they'd defeated Cora.

Of course, he was still an ass about it.

He was an ass about _everything_.

"Stop thinking!"

She looked at the she-wolf giving her a penetrating stare.

"I'm not"

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Try again. You're frowning like crazy, and we're supposed to be having fun. Forgetting all that crap we stress about all the time as it is."

She was chatting normally, but Emma saw the tinge of pain in her eyes. She remembered earlier in the week she'd had a case where she needed Ruby's help. Turns out the local carpenter, a young man named Jaq had a small cave-in in his cellar while being stuck inside. Luckily he still had reception on his phone and called for help. Emma was with Ruby at the time who came along to help. When they'd freed the young man, he'd commented how Ruby had known his friend Gus. They'd both been mice in Cinderella's palace.

Emma didn't know how the entire conversation went, but she could imagine it didn't dredge up kind memories, considering the fate Gus had served in the end.

"Right, so let's dance already!"

Ruby was surprised at her change in tune. But Emma realised that Ruby needed this night just as much as her, if not more.

So she ignored all thoughts of Storybrooke, family or that damn pirate. She ignored the questioning looks from their friends in the corner. She ignored that she'd had a few drinks and just welcomed the buzz. And she definitely ignored the Girls Aloud monstrosity that was blaring from the speakers at this precise moment.

Letting go of all her misgivings…she danced.

She danced her heart out.

The music kept up tempo, the songs a little old school and really not Emma's usual taste, but they had a great dance beat. She let loose, forgetting all the saviour/curse crap for a while. She felt like she was back in New York, in a club on a night out, going wild after a week of catching a bunch of low-lifes while feeling the slap of irony hitting her the entire time – after all she had been one of them not so long ago herself.

She hadn't noticed that people had been watching her and Ruby, their dancing attracting more than a few heads. At first people just stopped to watch, but after a song or two, others started joining in and more people started getting on the dance floor.

Emma could care less.

She was having her moment. The music seemed to get louder, or maybe she was just getting more immersed into it. Either way, she loved it. It was the first time she felt free of everything, her life, the expectations, that damn weight she carried on her shoulders.

She was just having fun.

They stopped to grab another drink and grab the other girls, dragging them up with them before going at it again. Not paying attention to her surroundings anymore, she didn't notice someone sidling up to her, until a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her right off the dance floor.

* * *

What in _holy hell_ was she doing?!

He stood transfixed, watching her out there for all to see, moving her body in ways which should be unlawful in public. His eyes trailed over her considerable assets, unable to lift his gaze for the life of him. The light glinting off her figure, highlighting those curves that he could not wait to get his hands on. There was no denying Swan was generally appealing, but to see her so full of energy…so loose…so _wild…_

Well it did something to a man.

Certainly to this pirate.

Seeing her turn, he almost groaned, getting a nice shot of her cleavage as she bent over laughing with the wolf.

She was _killing_ him!

He had to have her.

"Fuck"

Hook started sharply to his right.

Some pale moron was standing there staring at the lovely Emma in all her exquisiteness like a starving man views his last meal. Much like Hook seconds ago, he was transfixed. Some stupid ass dopey grin took over this guy's face as his feet took on a life of their own and he set out to make his way to the woman.

_Like HELL_!

Hook growled, and before he could question what he was doing - or more importantly why, he grabbed the snivelling idiot by the scruff of his collar and swiftly deposited him on the floor in the opposite direction.

No one was going to stand in the way of him and his Swan tonight. And no other man was to be looking at her like that when he had his eye on her. He was Captain Hook, and no fool stands between him and the woman he intended to have. Of course once he had spent enough nights having his way with the luscious sheriff, then any other man could have their way with her all they want. But right now, his body wanted hers, and he bloody well intended to get it.

Spying an opening, he moved forward, and with speed and agility equal to a pirate of his reputation, he grabbed the unsuspecting saviour by the arm and pulled her away from her distracted company.

"What the hell?!"

Ignoring her startled shriek and grabbing her in a vice like grip – cos he knew more than anyone just how much the blonde beauty in his arms loved to fight – he weaved smoothly through the crowds until he reached a small hidden alcove in the corner of the room.

_Perfect_.

He smirked, pushing her in first before taking up the rest of the space, leaving them standing toe to toe, eye to eye, chest to chest.

"Hook!" She practically spat out his moniker with enough venom in her voice to distract his current perusal of just how low her neckline went. "What is wrong with you!"

He quirked an eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"Why, whatever do you mean love?"

"What do I mean?" she looked at him incredulously. "Besides the fact that you just manhandled me unwillingly off the dance floor, and into a dark secluded corner like some deranged creep?"

"Is that what I did?" he seemed genuinely confused. "Pardon me Swan, but I was under the impression I was doing you favour."

She rolled her eyes. This ought to be good.

"And how'd you figure that?"

"Well I was protecting a young princess's ("Don't call me that!") honour…of course." His lips curled into a telling smirk. "With the number of disreputable rogues out there, a gentleman like myself had no choice but to remove you from their clutches"

She scowled. "My _honour_ was perfectly intact where I was. And if there's anyone's disreputable clutches I need to remove myself from, it's yours"

As she moved to get away, his arm shot out blocking her path. He bent his head slightly, looking at her from beneath those long lashes of his.

"Love, you may not want to believe this, but I _am _a gentleman."

He moved in closer, blurring any and all lines of personal space. She could feel her skin flushing, heating up with each step he took towards her. She knows she shouldn't do it, it'll only make him believe what he was saying, but she moves back – a step for a step.

He smirks harder at her (something she didn't believe was possible)

"An infamously notorious pirate, yes…but I have a code."

Her back hits the wall. She looks around for an escape route, but it's a small space to begin with, and his built frame is making the most of it as he draws in nearer still. She narrows her eyes as she tries to control her breathing. _What is wrong with her?_ She wasn't some shrinking violet dammit! If she wasn't able to use an object or the location to her advantage. Then she sure as hell would use the one thing she had plenty of ammo in.

Her words.

"The only code you seem to have Hook, is a lack of personal space."

He chuckled.

She could practically feel his body vibrate with him, he was _that_ close. He reached forward, his arms lying on either side of her, bracing himself on the wall, his body a mere inch away from hers.

"Why Miss Swan, am I making you uncomfortable?" He leaned in close to her ear, "Does it _ache_ do be so close to what you want…and still try and resist it?"

His tongue darted out, wetting his lips, before gliding smoothly over her earlobe. She gasped softly, hating herself for showing any reaction at all. She needed to get in control here! Words...she needed to use the one weapon she had.

"The only thing that aches is the idea that this is how you feel the need to get a woman."

She felt him stiffen uncertain. Being the reaction she was after she continued without thought, "This is how you operate isn't it? You impose yourself on her, crowd her with your body, force yourself into her hold, and insinuate yourself into her bed…its no wonder any female wants nothing to do with you after one night, she can't even be sure she wanted you there in the first place."

The words had torn out of her without thinking. She had no idea where it had all come from. She knew exactly what she was implying, it wasn't a light accusation and she doubted it was even true. All she knew was that she needed him to stop, and it had worked.

He lifted his head and she steeled herself for his rebuke. She almost flinched at the look on his face. His gaze fell on her, so dark and dangerous that it made her want to take back everything she'd just said.

But she didn't.

She watched as his face twisted into a snarl. Angry and biting.

"I have _never_ forced myself on a woman _princess_." He practically spat out the epithet, making sure she knew just how mad he was.

"I've never had to" His voice grew low, his next words deadly as he came uncomfortably close. "They come to me willing, wanting…desperate." His eyes seared into hers, "And you my dear pride yourself on being none of the above."

His stubble was scratching on her chin, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers. She could feel the air crack with unresolved tension - something he was well aware of.

"But I have to wonder Swan…is that what you _really_ believe."

She was trying not to let his breath on her lips affect her, but she could feel them dry with anticipation. Wetting them was not an option. If he knew he had any kind of control over her, that he could elicit a response from within her…he would win.

And she couldn't let that happen.

No fucking way.

"_Or…" _her eyes snapped to his, their noses rubbing against each other lightly.

His voice interrupted her self-resisting mantra, "is there a part of you Swan…that is just as _willing_…"

His lips were practically on hers.

"As _wanting_…"

Her mouth parted slightly. Ever. So. Slightly.

"As _desperate_."

His lips smashed into hers, his tongue running seamlessly over them before slipping in between. She felt an intangible rush, a connection; it reignited something in her as if she was on fire, wild and untameable, his mouth being the only thing that held her together. His lips were plundering hers, sucking and biting - almost feral in their quest to claim her. Hers responded in kind, never surrendering, giving back with everything they had. It was a battle of wills re-enacted physically…sensually. His arms were still at her sides while hers remained on the wall as though being held down. Their bodies tied together in one place, but an underlying bond being formed in others.

Behind the anger, the hurt, the battle between their tongues; he was desperately trying to make a point, and she was urgently trying to fight it off.

If only both of them gave in, just a little…

But instead they tore apart, almost as quickly as they'd begun. He disappeared entirely as though he'd never been there and she stood shocked at what had just transpired.

No fucking way.

There was no way she had just been kissed the crap out of by Captain bloody Hook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

* * *

Emma sighed and stared at the large ship before her. A grand beauty it was with its glorious sails, and beautiful craftsmanship. Probably large enough to carry all the inhabitants of Storybrooke and it even sparkled in the sunlight - as though hinting to the magical undertones she knew it possessed. Any captain would be proud to own such a vessel, and she had no doubt that this particular captain was.

_This is not gonna be fun._

She mentally prepared herself and pitched forward onto the Jolly Rodger already dreading the conversation she was about to have.

Although it couldn't be much worse than the one she just _had._

She tried to hide it, she really did. But somehow through some freakish womanly intuition, Snow White had noticed her daughter acting weird.

And called her on it.

And despite Emma's best efforts to maintain a constant stream of denial, Snow wasn't having any of it. Sometimes she forgot that her mother hadn't been just a fairytale Queen, she had also been a badass warrior. Not to be messed with, or denied any chance to bond with the daughter she'd already missed 28 years of life with.

Needless to say, playing tonsil hockey with the resident villainous-pirate-turned-good-guy-with-cocky-ass-d emeanour-mixed-with-too-much-fricking-innuendo, was _not_ what her mother expected to fall from her mouth. If Emma hadn't been so shocked at the idea that she was willingly open with someone else (something that was happening more and more with a select few people in her life, but that she still hadn't got used to herself doing) she would have been amused at the sight of Snow White speechless with her jaw hanging wide open in the most unladylike fashion. That lasted all of ten seconds before Snow turned the tables, dissecting every part of the incident with what little details she managed to strangle out of Emma, and forcing her to question whether she did indeed have any feelings for the smarmy pirate. It was Emma's jaw hitting the floor this time.

This was followed by further question and analysis, done mostly by Snow, with Emma's small attempts at contribution here and there, until her mother made the oddest of demands.

"_I think you need to apologise to him"_

"_Apologise? For WHAT? The fact that he couldn't keep his tongue in his OWN mouth?"_

_Snow raised an eyebrow. "Really Emma there's no need to be so crude." _

_Emma rolled her eyes. "That is the worst idea ever. And do I need to remind you, the whole thing was his fault"_

"_He forced you to kiss him back?" _

_Dammit. She had her there. This mother-daughter bond was seriously backfiring and kicking her ass right now. _

"_Fine, we were both at fault."_

"_Yes, but I still think you owe him an apology. He may be a pirate Emma, but he's still human." _

_She was about to argue again, when she realised her mother may have a point. She had bitten his head off, and trampled all over his character. And regardless of whether she was right or not, and despite that he was a royal jackhole on most occasions, in that moment that they were together he had done nothing to warrant the attack on his integrity. Well in that aspect of his life anyway. She had no doubt Hook had had many dalliances in his past, you just had to look at the man to figure that he probably got a lot of action. But she hadn't accused him of being a man-whore, she'd made out like he was some kind of borderline rapist._

_Oh god. _

_Snow just gave her a look._

_She sighed. She hated that her mother was always right. _

And now she was on the damn pirate's ship trying to find the leather-obsessed captain so she can apologise like her mother told her to.

God, how old was she right now?

Ever since her parent's had regained their former memories, she suddenly felt like she was living the years that she'd missed out with them. It was really nice at times, she had to admit – like when she got the flu a few weeks back, Snow was fussing over her the whole time, covering her with blankets, putting cold compresses on her forehead, making her chicken soup; it was new and slightly overwhelming territory for Emma but she found that she quite liked it. And David kept trying to dote on her like she was still a little girl, bringing her hot chocolates to work just the way she liked them, teaching her to sword-fight sending glares to any member of the opposite gender that came within ten feet of her. It was quite funny to see them run once the 'Prince' sent a single look in their direction. Of course, she was more than capable of looking after herself but it was strangely nice to know that she had someone watching over her.

But right _now_, she could've done without the parental input.

She growled just thinking of the smug look on Hook's face as soon as he realised why she was here.

"Are you lost Sheriff?"

She closed her eyes, flinching internally at the cold calibre of his voice. She'd heard that tone many times, just never directed at her. The lack of any kind of pet name was not lost on her either.

He was _pissed_.

She turned so they were facing each other. Despite his tone he seemed to have adopted an air of nonchalance; his eyebrow raised, arms folded and empty look not giving anything away. She sighed figuring this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hook."

"Sheriff."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Figures the one time he'd stop calling her all those blasted nicknames would be the one time she would've felt more at ease hearing them. Hearing her call him 'sheriff' just seemed too formal and cold. Though she chose not to dwell on why that may be considering the rest of the town called her by the same title and she'd never felt anything negative along with it.

"Is there a reason you've found your way onto my ship this morning?"

His eyes drew over her form. She seemed less forthcoming than usual. In the time that he had known Emma Swan, she was nothing if not direct, confident and ready to kick ass. He was not used to seeing her in the awkward, apprehensive posture she'd adopted.

Despite that, she did look good.

He cursed his traitorous hormones. She could be the most delectable beauty on the planet (and he was pretty sure she was in the running), that did not excuse her for the insult she delivered him the night before. He may be a pirate but he has always been a gentleman. He _never _had to force himself on a woman, and he never would.

He was simply just _that good_.

"You know Sheriff, you may want to get to the point some time today. I do have other things I could be getting on with…you know seeking out desperate wenches, chaining them to my bed and the like…"

She rolled her eyes at that but he noticed that there was a slight grimace to her expression. Almost as if she actually expected that to be on his agenda. Did this woman honestly think so low of him? He may not be the most savoury character and he and Swan both did have some colourful and not completely honest history, but he never believed to have ever given her the impression that he was that much of a scoundrel.

It wasn't even so much the actual insult. He'd long since heard a lot worse from people without even batting an eyelid. Yet for some reason the fact that it came from _her,_ did not sit well with him at all. The idea that Swan would think he would do something like that, or even suggest that he had the audacity to…he _hated_ it. He couldn't deny the feeling or understand it fully, but he absolutely loathed the thought of her thinking of him in such a way.

He turned back towards his cabin, kindly telling her that she could show herself off. He'd barely made it three steps when her words hit him.

"I'm sorry."

_Now this is interesting._

He fought back the smirk threatening to take over his face.

"What was that Swan?"

She huffed, already suspecting he would milk this for all it was worth. Typical pirate.

"You heard me Hook"

"And yet I didn't quite get what you were sorry for?"

"You know what"

"No love can't say that I do," he stopped a few paces in front of her, arms folded, grinning like a madman. "Could be for a great many number of things"

"You're enjoying this way too much"

"Well can't say I often have royalty offering up apologies to a humble pirate such as myself"

"Humble my ass! And I am not-"

"Actually that you are _Princess_," he stressed, knowing how much she hated the name

"You know what, I shouldn't have bothered!"

She rounded past him ready to stomp her way off his ship. Was it childish? Yes. But Hook always manages to bring out the worst in her. And besides, it's not like he was completely innocent – he was the one that initiated that blasted kiss! That stupid godforsaken mistake that she should never let have happen. That _he_ should never have let happen. God, he was the most arrogant, frustrating-

"Why did you?"

She froze. Mid-stomp.

Why did she what? Kiss him back? Say she was sorry?

Why _did _she?

She wasn't even going to analyse the kissing thing. She was convinced in that moment, those few seconds, she'd given way to temporary insanity. That was a real thing. Yep, she had officially just lost it. Between all the crazy fairytale magic drama in her life, she supposed she was going to snap at some given point. It just went to show that her meltdown was less manic hysteria and more of the 'making out with a pirate' variety.

_Figures. I can't even have a breakdown the right way._

And after her brief loss of mental impairment, she shows up on his ship the next day, feeling all guilty as if it's her fault? Like her angry words had forced him to take action against her with his tongue? _His extremely talented tongue…_But still!

Sure Snow had advised her that it was the right thing to do. But it's not like she _had_ to either way. Her mother wasn't going to enforce it. She wouldn't have known any different if Emma had or hadn't. And it's not like Hook had expected her to come. He had tried to hide the shock in his composure when she'd uttered the apology, but even facing away from her she could see the way his back had stiffened and his step had faltered.

Of course that was before he slapped on that cocky look and decided to play with her.

_Idiot._

Why had she bothered?

She knew it would be pointless. No doubt another thing that he could hold over her in many future verbal spars to come.

"Swan?"

She sucked in a breath; she hadn't heard come up right behind her.

"Because I mean it."

She was as surprised to hear the words as he was. She hadn't actually meant to say anything. _Stupid pirate_…he threw her off with his closeness. _Why is he always so close? _Didn't he know how distracting that was? She could practically inhale the salty sea smell coming off him in waves. Mixed with rum and spices and all kinds of hot masculine essence. She didn't even know what the hell 'hot masculine essence' was, but she did know the Killian Jones reeked of it.

Taking a deep breathe, she turned around and faced him head on. He was way too close (as usual) but she wasn't going to let that deter her. She had to be. In. Control.

"Because…despite the fact that you are a devious pirate who always has his own agenda, acts like a grade A jackass most of the time and can't for some reason stand at a normal talking distance away from another human being," She looked him dead in the eye because it was the only time she was going to say this. "You didn't deserve the words I threw at you the other day."

She immediately looked off awkwardly into the distance, at the mast, to the floor, at the sky – anywhere but his face. Shame really otherwise she would have seen the complete look of shock and awe there.

He hadn't expected that.

When she'd started reeling off his many qualities he almost chuckled. Even when she was supposedly giving an apology she couldn't help giving him sass. It really did amuse him so. _Tough lass._

But her final words – he didn't _deserve_ what she'd said. It had been a long time, a _really_ long time since Killian Jones had ever deserved anything reputable in the eyes of someone else. He gazed at the blonde sheriff as she did everything to avoid looking at him. She really was an open book. Maybe not to others, but he could read every page in her story, just by looking at her expression. And from what he could tell, she actually felt bad about what she'd said.

_She _was apologising to _him_.

As if he was someone worth an apology. He'd been living the life of thieving pirate scum for so long, he'd forgotten what it was like to actually have someone think his character of having any value. In all honesty, it twisted him up inside a little.

And he was not comfortable with that.

He was used to being the dastardly pirate that people mistrusted - that was familiar ground.

This was not.

"Well love as far as apologies suffice, that one was sorely lacking"

Her eyes snapped over at him, a gathering storm in their mists. He smirked. She looked ready to strike.

Now _this_ was familiar ground.

"Seriously? You're complaining about _how_ I'm apologising to you!"

"Swan, I've received kinder words from people I've robbed than I just did in your little admission of guilt. Tell me is that how you express regret to everyone you've wronged?"

She snorted, "Wronged? It's not like you were completely innocent!"

"For instance," he continued as if he didn't hear her making circles round her form, "if young Henry was upset with you, how would you request his forgiveness?"

"Hold on a minute, I'm not here requesting for anything. I said my piece, that's it. Now I'm going to leave."

"Is that what you'd say to your son?"

"What I say to my son is none of your business! And it has nothing to do with our present situation."

"An apology is an apology, no matter who's on the receiving end. I'd like to think if you truly mean you're sorry, that you could simply give me the same effort you would someone you care about. Otherwise there is nothing genuine about your words."

She sighed frustrated.

Why was he so damn impossible?

"What is it that you want Hook?"

He gave her a serious look. So serious that to anyone else it would seem he was about to utter something of the utmost importance. But she didn't miss that twinkle in his eye.

He was up to something.

And rightly so. For Hook had had his eyes all over Storybrooke. Always watching, spying out the goings on of the town. His old telescope that he previously used to gain intel on the crocodile with was still very much in use. Although he would never admit that he'd found it trailing the routines of a pretty blonde saviour more often than not.

No he wouldn't, couldn't admit it. Even to himself.

But the reconnaissance work had allowed him to gain privy to her interactions with the townsfolk, especially her boy. Emma Swan could deflect all she wanted, but Hook had seen her try and make up with her son on more than one occasion, and he planned to use that information to his advantage now.

He leaned forward, whispering his request softly into her ear. It was a testament to his self-restraint that he didn't do anything more. The soft skin of her neck was tantalisingly close, almost begging him to latch his lips onto it. He only pulled back knowing that he would have her soon enough. _Very soon_.

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Aye."

"Not gonna happen"

"Why not? Is that not how you apologise to your lad?"

"Well yes but-"

"And to your mother?"

"Yeah-"

"To the Prince? To your wolf friend? To-"

"YES! Yes I do. But that's different."

"How so?" He looked affronted at the thought of her rejecting his proposal, but she knew better.

"They are my family and friends, of course I would hug them, I'm close to them."

"Ahh, so I'm not close enough to warrant your embrace?" He stepped up to her until he was right in front of her face. Almost nose to nose. _God he smelt good_. "Is this better Swan? Or do I need to come closer?"

His breathe ghosted over her lips, sending them into a tingling frenzy. He looked at her through his lashes, his eyes drinking her in.

"That's not how it works, and you know it"

She knew she was asking for trouble, but for the life of her she couldn't move back. It was as though her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Then show me _Emma_, how is it done?" her name rolled off his tongue in the most sensual way. God this man practically dripped sex. And the way he was looking at her right now, there was no question that he wanted her. "Or are you scared?"

"What would I be scared of?" She was trying so hard no to look at his lips, repressing the memories of just how well they fit over hers.

"That you won't be able to stop there." His stopped his perusal of her lips. Those stunning sea blue eyes shot straight through her stormy green ones.

There.

The challenge was set.

He was goading her, pulling her into his seductive trap and making it impossible for her to reject. She knew it, he knew it. He never could resist a challenge, and she was the ultimate one as far as he was concerned. And the best part was, she was just like him. She wouldn't be able to back down, it wasn't in her nature. Now that he'd set it, she'd comply – because the only other option would mean being a coward, and Emma Swan was no coward. Really this was a win-win for Hook and he couldn't help gloating inwardly.

Emma on the other hand was furious. She had to do it, if only to prove to the arrogant Casanova-wannabe pirate that she felt nothing. After their kiss, he was under the impression that she was just like every other hussy out there – falling to his feet, unable to resist him.

Well she wasn't, and it was about time Captain Hook realised that.

She pulled her arms around him, bringing him into her embrace. She had a sudden flashback to when they were in the giant's treasure room and she had to grab him from activating a trap. _"It's about bloody time" – always so sure of himself._

And just like then, she felt his arms encircle her, holding her tight. She could feel his entire body pressed up against hers, except unlike the last time they weren't thrumming with energy. This wasn't a hot and heavy make out session; it was comfortable…and warm. She inadvertently leaned in towards his chest; his skin seemed an inviting place to rest her head. This was wrong. It shouldn't feel this way. Instead of being awkward and stiff the hold he had on her felt so cosy, and dare she say it, _safe_. Safe in the arms of a pirate? How did _that_ happen? Instead of wrestling to move away from him within seconds she found it too pleasant to leave his arms just yet. And when his head tipped closer in to her, his nose leaning into her hair, she couldn't help her eyes fluttering to a close.

He couldn't help it. He was supposed to rile her up, make her feel the heat that was always sizzling between them. Now would be the ideal moment to start luring her in, to speak enticing words into her ear, place soft kisses up and down her throat, move his hand over body in the most arousing manner. It was second nature to him - the art of seduction. But oddly enough, he didn't. He stayed there simply holding her in his arms. Her head lay softly in the crook of his neck and dammit if that didn't feel amazing! He had no idea why, but having her all curled up into him felt pleasant...natural even. So _intimate_. Not something a pirate goes for. Though now feeling this, _her, _he has to wonder why not. Dipping his head into her hair he takes in the scent of vanilla. The soft feel of her curls over his face.

She had luscious curls. Blonde waves that framed her face perfectly. He'd had many fantasies of that same hair fanned out all over his sheets, as he drove unrepentantly into her, both their bodies connected as they fell into a blissful ecstasy together. Yet right now those thoughts were far from his mind, he was content just to be like this.

Emma had no idea how long it had been but the second she felt a soft kiss on her ear, she snapped out of it.

_What the hell was she doing?_

She moved back suddenly, untangling herself from the pirate captain. He looked a bit dazed as though unsure of what happened. One minute he was nuzzling into her neck, the next he was watching her walk away as quickly as she could.

He had no idea what just happened.

All he knew was that he suddenly felt very cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

* * *

It had been a whole week since he'd seen her.

And it annoyed him to admit it, but it had been a long week.

Since that day on his ship she had been studiously avoiding him, and at first he was fine with it. He had no idea what made him act so out of character on the ship but there was no way he was losing it like that again. He was not_ soft_ dammit. He didn't give a shit about all that comfortable intimacy nonsense. No he was more a working between the sheets kind of guy. A pirate.

_Well that's not completely true is it? You've gone there before…_

He started. Where had that come from?

_You know exactly where it came from pirate. _

What the bloody hell?

_Exactly. What the hell are you doing denying it?_

He wasn't denying anything. He was most definitely interested in was having Emma Swan tied down to his bed at some point. No denial there at all.

_Yes, there's that. But that's not all you want. _

_Is it?_

What the hell else would he want?

_You know what..._

Frustrated he ran a hand down his face. His own mind was driving him insane!

He hated this and he hated her. She was the one doing this to him. All he asked for was a little gratification, a hot sweaty tussle of too much pent up tension, with the person that had put him in this situation in the first place. And instead? He gets her spurned words, constant rejection, denial of any kind of unresolved sexual tension (which he knows is a lie – he can practically see her brim with the same desire he feels), and a half-cocked apology coupled with an embrace that he never saw coming. A very different type of embrace than he expected, than he was used to. But not unwelcome in the least.

He actually rather enjoyed it.

A hug.

A simple hug from the most complicated woman he'd ever come across in all the realms he's travelled through.

It was most definitely unexpected.

And it only made him want her even more.

In his bed.

_In your life?_

_That's it!_ He swiftly made his way off his ship. He needed to exert some energy since he was slowly giving way to madness. Usually this situation would be the perfect time to hunt down the blonde saviour and resolve in their usual battle of witty banter. Considering this time she was the source of the headache, that was not going to help in the least.

Pounding through the streets, he kept looking – hoping for any kind of distraction. Where were all those blasted dwarves when you needed them? They were usually good for a brawl. Toss in a few height jokes and he was set. Or that leggy wolf girl. Any other woman and she would be quite fun to look at, flirt with even to pass the time. But this one happened to be the best friend of the _legendary _Snow White. Just the way she looked at him, as though intent to bite his head off – literally in her case – for sport, no doubt not a fan of him and his prior work. Or maybe even that cricket; he was always fun for a laugh. The wisp of man scared way too easily, always fun to work with that.

Rounding the corner towards Granny's Diner, he stopped.

Right across the way was the one person he really didn't need to see at this moment.

She stood there with her son – Henry, listening to every word that came out of the young boy's mouth, and he knew enough to know that would be a _lot_. Ruffling his hair, she smiled softly down at him giving him her undivided attention. He'd never seen her like that with anyone, not even her parents. Standing there watching her, her hair swirling in the breeze, her cheeks tinted with the lightest tinge of pink, he couldn't move. He should've turned on the spot and walked away. That would have been the ideal solution. It would save him any further torment at the hands of his own head, and he would likely have been better off for it. And it's not like he didn't have other things to do, he still had a few dwarves to punch after all.

For some reason though, his feet with a life of their own just seemed to head straight for the diner, heading for the door he'd just seen mother and son enter.

The action happened without thinking; otherwise he may have been left to wonder why the hell he was so intent on being around Emma Swan.

* * *

"Are you seriously gonna be able to eat all of that?" Emma asked her son

"Are you seriously losing your faith in me now?" He quirked an eyebrow and she had to laugh. He amused her to no end and she couldn't understand how the hell she'd ended up with such a smart kid. _Sure weren't my genes_. She had been anything but the avid student when she was made to go to school and the kind of smarts she'd ended with in life weren't ones she'd want Henry to have to learn or endure.

"My mistake"

They continued joking around for a few moments until Emma happened to glance up at the door opening, only to see _him_ come through.

_Oh crap_.

Why could she not get a moment's peace from this man?

Hell she hadn't even seen him in a week and yet he never actually left her mind. She actively avoided him but when she took a moment to relax her mind kept drifting off into dangerous leather-clad pirate territory and it was getting harder to try and control it. _And who the hell wears THAT much leather all the time anyway?_ Sure she liked a little here and there, her mum pointed out she had an infamous number of leather jackets as it is. But it's not like she covered herself in it from head to toe...

...fitted like a glove...

...flaunting every single muscle in her body to the point where other people couldn't help but stare...

Great, now she was staring.

Thank god he hadn't seen her. She immediately started to discretely move down further into the booth. Maybe he'd just get something to go? _PLEASE let him get something to go._

"Mum what are you doing?"

She was so startled by the fact that he'd called her mum that she froze. He'd been calling her that for a while now. Ever since the battle was over it seemed he was comfortable enough to, and she couldn't help it but every time he did she felt a warm glow in her chest. It was funny, the first time he'd uttered it she was dropping him off to school. A simple "See you later Mum" and she'd immediately started searching for Regina, assuming the mayor was nearby. Once she realised he'd directed it at her he'd just smiled at her adorably and headed into the building, leaving her feeling overly emotional and spouting tears of joy. She'd never expected him to call her mum, and never thought about it – but now that he did, she never wanted him to call her anything else.

Unfortunately her distraction from Henry calling her had stopped her downward movement and caught the attention of a pirate who'd been searching the room nearby.

Their eyes locked and the most disarming smile took over his face.

_Don't even think about_.

No sooner had she thought it he came right on over.

_God dammit! _

"Swan"

"Hook"

"Captain."

They both looked Henry who just shrugged. "What? He is"

Hook immediately decided he liked this boy. "That's right lad, I am"

It was strange, the amount of times he'd crossed paths with Emma in this town and especially during the final fight. And yet this was the first time he could remember actually speaking to her son. He'd seen the boy from afar yet never traded words with the little Swan.

"Here, sit with us" Henry immediately made room for the pirate next to him and asked Ruby to order another of what he was having for Hook. The she wolf raised her eyebrows at Emma as she walked past, who purposely ignored it. Hook himself was surprised at the gesture but he was never one to turn down anything working in his favour.

"So Captain," Henry looked at him with a wide smile on his face and purpose in his eyes.

_Oh crap_. Emma knew that look.

"What can you tell me about Neverland?"

_And there it is_.

Seeing the sudden grin on Hook's face she knew there was no getting rid of him any time soon.

* * *

"You fought the Chief!" Henry eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Aye, and it was one hell of a fight lad!"

Emma suppressed a groan. This was so not how she envisioned her morning. For the past hour Hook and Henry had been sitting there engrossed in their own conversation, so much so that she wondered if they even remembered she was _there_.

She felt a little miffed to be honest.

Henry was _her_ son. This was _their _time. And as soon as some hooked pirate captain walks in, she gets dumped like yesterday's trash in favour of hearing a few wild and crazy stories. She had a feeling Hook was embellishing them all a little, for the sake of her son. In any other scenario, with any other person it would've been cute to see this kind of interaction, but she'd barely managed to get two words in and of all people she'd been trumped by Hook.

Not only does the jerk turn her head all upside down thinking about him, but now he's monopolising her son's time with her too.

Fucking pirate.

Slowly rising from her seat she headed for the counter, rolling her eyes when they didn't even notice she'd gone.

"They seem to be getting along?"

Ruby was over in a second and Emma was grateful. _At least someone wants to talk to me_. She was sulking like Henry did on one of his bad days and despite knowing that she didn't care. Besides, he did get it from her after all. _  
_

"A little too well" Emma scowled, looking at how Hook was gesturing wildly and Henry followed every movement looking at him like he'd hung the damn moon.

"So what's up with you guys anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Emma don't play dumb, what's going on with you and Hook?"

_Wait…what?_

"There's _nothing_ going on between me and Hook" she said slowly and clearly. "Why the hell would you even ask?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe cause you guys seem to spend a lot of time together – flirting, fighting, building up as much unresolved sexual tension as possible"

Emma's jaw hit the floor.

"Seriously I feel like I'm gonna self-combust just watching you two. You need to get on that pirate and just go at it already."

"Ruby are you nuts?! I'm NOT going to sleep with him. And since when did you like Captain Hook?"

"I don't like the guy, but I can't deny that he is _hot_."

"He's not _that _hot" she muttered, ignoring the bright neon 'LIAR' sign going off in her head.

"Yeah he is. You know it, I know, hell even Granny knows it" she nodded along seeing Emma's bemused face. "Seriously he comes in and charms her right off her feet. I've even seen her fluffing her hair up as soon as he strolls through the door"

Emma had to laugh. The formidable Granny Lucas who never went anywhere without her crossbow attached to her hip had been charmed by Captain Hook. Was there no woman who didn't fall for his crap?

Oh yeah, _her_.

And Snow she guessed.

Although her mum didn't seem as annoyed with his existence as she used to be. No apparently Emma was the sole cardholder of that position now.

Damn pirate.

Ruby leaned forward, "look I'm not saying you have to get in a full blown relationship, marry the guy and have pirate babies…although you guys would have really cute kids,"

"Ruby!" she all but growled

"Yeah ok forget I said that. What I meant was you guys clearly have an attraction, and you haven't gotten any since forever (Emma sputtered at that – was it that obvious?) and he is more than willing to take you to bed – I mean the whole towns practically heard the way he talks to you; he's always trying to get your attention. Why not just give in, you know just for one night?"

Emma just stared.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to have a one night stand, with Captain Hook?"

Ruby shrugged giving her a 'why the hell not' look.

"Because he's Captain friggin Hook! He's a pirate, and an ass. He can't go two seconds without making some crude innuendo. And despite what you think he is not that attractive! (LIAR) He's the LAST person I would consider jumping into bed with."

"Ok sure," the she wolf drawled clearly not believing her for a second. "Fine if not him then someone else. What about Jefferson, you did spend the night at his mansion"

"Tied to a chair"

"Kinky"

"With a gun to my head."

"Scary"

"Being forced to make a hat"

"Er ok, maybe not. How about…August?"

"Seriously?"

"Well he's got the rugged scruffy look going for him. And he's got a motorbike. You know what that means"

"He's compensating?"

"He likes taking things for a ride"

Emma laughed at that. If anything Ruby's ridiculous commentary was entertaining. The sad fact what that she had recently been thinking about her love life. Not in an overly sappy romantic wishing-for-her-prince way. Since the battle had been over though, life had calmed down around Storybrooke. And she'd settle in a routine of spending time with her family and her friends, sharing Henry with Regina, and doing her job – which she really did enjoy. And she always felt that was all she needed, that anything more would just be greedy. After all this is the life she'd wanted for so long, she would treasure it now that she had it.

But there was a small, almost minute part of her that did sort of wonder. When she would watch her parents, or read their story over with Henry (he loved to hear all the fairytales again whenever he got sick). Their tale was just so…epic. The way they'd met, how they fell in love, the fact that they always without fail managed to find each other. She almost felt a little jealous. Rumpelstiltskin had told her once that she was the embodiment of True Love, and yet, how is it that she was the one person who couldn't seem to find something like that? In all honesty, if she hadn't seen it with her parents first hand now, she still wouldn't believe that it existed. Being confronted with it on a daily basis kind of put things in a different perspective.

"God, I can't believe my parents are literally _the_ True Love Couple, and I'm their daughter still stuck at one-night stands."

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "So you're considering it"

"Hell. No. Besides having a one-night stand with a fairytale character – that'd be like handing out drugs at the local school." It just felt like she'd be corrupting something otherwise pure.

"Not when it's with you-know-who"

She walked off at that point confusing Emma as to why she was suddenly cryptic.

It became clear when she felt someone brush up against her back, a hand reaching round her side onto the counter next to hers. A face leaning in close to hers, causing all the hairs on her neck stand to attention. There was no question as to who it was. The air was practically charged whenever he got without a ten foot distance of her. She still had no freaking clue why that was, but for the moment she was trying hard to stare forward resolutely. Not moving an inch, not giving him anything to work with.

Turns out she didn't have to.

"And _what _prey tell, is a one night stand?" Captain fucking Hook practically purred into her ear.

* * *

**Ok guys I know that was a pretty short chapter and not as much CS interaction. But it was a needed filler to set up the next few chapters. Hope you're enjoying it all so far though, and don't worry, there'll be LOTS of CS in the next one! **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

* * *

Emma was not looking forward to this.

At ALL.

Henry was beside her all chatty and excited and whatnot.

She loved her kid, she really did. But right now she could kill him for putting them in this situation.

Usually on a Sunday they'd be heading to Snow and David's for dinner but Henry had managed to sweet talk his way out of that for this instead. And what was this? Oh nothing much, just that her son had invited Captain Hook over for a movie night.

She really had to remember…that she loved her kid.

_This is going to be hell. _

The last time she'd seen Hook was the day he'd joined them in the diner, and things hadn't ended on a great note.

**_~~CS~~_**

"_And _what _prey tell, is a one night stand?" _

_Turning herself slowly, not trusting him to make any sudden movements, she deflected, "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations"_

"_I can't help that your wolf friend talks loud enough to be heard from any part of this establishment." He leaned in close, "and it also happens to be impolite not to answer a question that's been directed at you"_

_Like hell she was answering that. _

"_Where's Henry?"_

"_Restroom. That lad of yours has quite the attention span" He smiled almost softly, though it came and went so quickly she felt she'd imagined it. His face then got a tad serious looking for a second. "Though I feel I may have intruded on your time with him" _

_Yeah you sure did. _

"_He doesn't mind"_

"_He's not the one I've upset" _

"_I'm not upset"_

"_Clearly. The whole time I was talking to him you were just pouting in delight I take it?"_

_Damn, busted. _

"_I'm surprised you even noticed"_

_He smirked, and she cursed. She sounded like a whiny girlfriend for God's sake. "Oh Swan, noticing you has never been an issue"_

_The smile on his face was salacious, as was his nature. _

"_But I guess I must still apologise for my transgression." And with an air of resignation and a look of accepting defeat that she knew he was putting on, he moved in his arms coming around her sides. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_He gave her a completely innocent look. _

"_Apologising."_

"_Where are your hands going?"_

"_It's called a hug Swan. Comes with the apology. Remember?" He looked at her like she was the crazy one. He was clearly referring to what happened on his ship when she'd been apologising to him and he'd somehow managed to get her to 'embrace' him as he called it. _

_It seemed an innocent enough gesture but he seemed to be playing it _too_ innocent. _

_Before she could say anything he'd gathered her in his arms and hugged her close. She hated that it felt so good. _

"_That wasn't hard now was it Swan?" _

_She rolled her eyes. Like she could be blamed for second guessing him. Once a pirate, always a pirate. _

_And true to form she had distracted herself to not realise that his good hand had drifted further south than necessary. Her eyes popped as she felt a not so subtle hand move over her backside and squeeze. _

_Typical fucking pirate. _

_Which is exactly what she thought when she landed a punch to his jaw._

**_~~CS~~_**

What was wrong with him?

It's like he only had one default setting. Jackass.

And it just so happened that as soon as she'd clocked him, in a manner that would have her dad beam with pride had he seen it, her son showed up looking at her like she was crazy. The rest of the diner took no notice - the sheriff punching the pirate was never anything new for them. Ruby had been smiling from where she'd seen the entire thing. Henry had been confused but relented knowing that his mother didn't exactly go around throwing punches for no reason.

Nonetheless it was only when they got home later that day that he casually mentioned how he'd invited Hook over to watch Peter Pan and had already checked with Snow to get out of Sunday dinner. Seriously she had one crafty kid. How he cleverly managed to get so many things done under the radar was beyond her. And yet if he didn't have that precociousness in him, he never would have found her in Boston two years ago, and then she had no idea where she'd be.

_Probably still catching petty criminals, coming home to an empty apartment, and never knowing what the word family means. _

So maybe his sneakiness wasn't all bad.

That still didn't mean this wasn't shaping up to be the worst idea ever.

Captain Hook was coming to her apartment. Her _home_. Where she lived. And that meant they would both be under the same roof, in close quarters for the next few hours.

Recipe. For. Disaster.

She still remembered talking to Snow about it on the phone earlier. Apparently her mother found the situation entirely amusing. Though Emma was thankful to hear that David was not. At least one of her parents still had good sense. David was even threatening to come over and 'hang' for a bit. Emma didn't know what was worse, the fact that he'd used the term 'hang' or that he honestly thought growling out that entire sentence whilst sheathing his sword (which she heard clearly over the phone) was not going to send off alarm bells in her head. The last thing she needed was for her father to show up and start trying to slice Hook up into leather-clad chunks. She may not like the guy but she'd be damned if she got his death on her conscience.

Distracted by her thoughts and the sandwiches she'd been compiling, she almost missed the knock on the door.

"He's here, he's here!"

Her way too excited son sped for the door. Emma didn't know why he bothered; she was hardly going to fight him for the chance to open it.

She'd sooner have the thing closed, locked and chained.

Anything to keep out unwanted company.

Especially company with way too hypnotic eyes.

"Hey Killian, glad you could make it"

_Killian?_

"Gave you my word lad"

As soon as he stepped in, Emma could feel his eyes zero in on her.

"Hook"

"Swan"

It's like that smirk was permanently attached to his face.

"Henry why don't you get everything set up?" She handed him the snacks, not taking her eyes off Hook for a second. Her son being the good kid he was happily went off to ensure the movie was ready.

"And then there were two" Hook drawled.

"I don't like that you're here."

_Always straight to the point_. It was one of the things he admired about her. She was blunt yet tactful. At least with most people, it seemed he sent her over the line of tact most of the time. He liked that he could bring out that slight lack of control in her though.

Either way her tone didn't put him off.

If anything it goaded him to retaliate.

"And yet here I am," he made a show of appraising her home, making sure to take in as much as he could. He could tell just having him in here was setting her on edge. _Good._ "A little _softer_ than I would've imagined for you love."

He was right in a sense. Emma hadn't really been responsible for the interior decorating in this place, that was all Snow.

Rolling her eyes, she moved right up in his personal space. His eyebrows shot up at the close proximity, and the fact that for once he didn't initiate it. Not that he was complaining…he much preferred her as close to him as possible in any given situation.

"Look _Captain_, my son may have invited you here, but that doesn't make you welcome in my home. Don't make the mistake of thinking that. And as far as you're concerned, you will sit, you will eat, you will be good to Henry, you'll watch the damn movie, and then you will _leave_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

"And don't even_ think_ about making any kind of innuendos or groping me in front of him, or you will lose that other hand"

_Promises promises. _He didn't think she realised that her threats would just make this all the more interesting. _I do love a challenge._

He moved his good hand to her waist, bringing her in closer for good measure. He didn't miss the slight shiver she got at the sudden movement. "Don't worry princess; I won't be scarring the young lad. But there's really no need to pretend you don't like my hands on you" And with a wink he made for the other room where Henry was waiting.

Leaving Emma standing there annoyed that she'd let him get to her again.

* * *

"What the HELL is this?!"

Emma tried not to, she really did. But she just couldn't help it.

Her and Henry both burst out laughing at the pure look of rage on Hook's face. They had gotten through most of the movie, and much to their amusement, the pirate in their living room was really _really _not happy with the way he'd been portrayed.

"They make me out to be some kind of blithering idiot!"

"And you're not?" Emma quipped, only to be treated to an indignant glare.

"Complete rubbish," he went for a handful of popcorn – which Emma noticed he really seemed to take a liking to – and continued his tirade, "It's a travesty. Why that little hellion gets an entire picture show about him in the first place makes no sense. The boy just flew around like an irritating knat the whole time. And the Captain Hook in this is just a _joke_. A blubbering buffoon! And the damn crocodile was never an _actual_ crocodile…seriously do they get anything right?"

Emma and Henry had forgotten about the movie, too busy with their own form of live entertainment right on their couch.

"Swan!"

She jumped, not expecting to be addressed in the midst of his rant.

"We must find them immediately"

"Who?" _Did I miss something?_

"The people who came up with this codswallop! They clearly have all their facts wrong. Is this really what your realm thinks of me?"

"Yeah pretty much"

He growled clearly not amused.

"Come on Killian, it's not that bad," Henry being the voice of reason as always. Though the tired lilt to it and the yawn that followed didn't really strengthen his point.

"Lad, they've besmirched my name"

Emma chuckled, "They're not besmirching anything Hook. It's just a children's cartoon," seeing his confusion she reiterated, "picture show. It's usually just for kids and families, so they're bound to twist some of the details to make it family friendly. And besides, people don't think anything of it because they all think it's make belief"

"Darling – do I look make belief to you?"

She rolled her eyes. _I wish._ "Unfortunately no, you happen to be very real"

His lips twitched at that, almost giving way to a smile.

Almost.

"You sure you don't want to test that theory love? You could always poke me and find out. Or something else to that effect…" The husky tone to his voice left no doubt as to just what he was implying.

Her skin flushed, and she told herself that it wasn't because of what he said (or how he'd said it) but that he was saying it in front of her very young and very impressionable son. Sensing where her thoughts had gone, he indicated with his eyes down to the boy between them. Henry had nodded off, somewhere in the middle of their conversation he'd fallen asleep, his head nestled into Emma's side. She'd been so distracted by the infernal pirate that she hadn't even noticed.

_He looks so peaceful_. She stroked his hair lightly, not wanting to wake him but feeling some kind of maternal instinct push her to do so. He seemed to sigh in his sleep happily and she could literally feel her heart burst with warmth. True Love. Her son had that way of bringing it out in her like no one else could. He was the first person to truly fight to have her in his life, and he hadn't let go of her since, and that made her feel all the more guilty at times that she had ever let him go in the first place. The faith and love he had for her was staggering and she could only hope she never let him down.

Busy in her own musings, she didn't see the change in expression by the last occupant in the room. Hook was as lost in her as she was in Henry.

He would never admit to it though.

Least of all to himself.

But seeing her so calm and vulnerable…it was a thing of beauty.

He thought of his love, his Milah. She had been a mother too. She had the same ties to Bae as Emma had to Henry. He had often seen such similarities between the two women. Fiery independent lasses. Brave of heart, generous of soul and fighting in spirit. But the one thing he'd never seen in Milah was her devotion to her son. It wasn't to say the woman was emotionless - she had loved her son. And there were many days he'd seen that sad soft look in her eyes when he knew she had been thinking of the child she'd left behind. But ultimately Milah's devotion was to herself above all else.

And yet, looking at Emma right now. He knew she and Milah were completely unalike in that respect. Emma fought to be with her son. She always did, and she always would. Her devotion was to her child and him alone.

Hook didn't think there would ever be another child in this world who would be so lucky.

* * *

Emma closed the door to Henry's room having just led him in a sleep-induced haze to his bed.

Taking a deep breath she padded silently back into the living room to deal with the guest she knew was still there. She'd seen the oddest expression on his face when she'd jostled Henry up to put him to bed. Almost like his was quietly contemplating something.

It looked serious, and quite frankly she didn't know how to handle a serious Hook.

He caught her eye as she entered the room and it was then that she noticed something odd.

He was wearing different clothes.

How the hell had she not noticed that before?

The leather was still there, after all what was a pirate without his leather? But with the usual black trousers, he was dressed in a red tailored waistcoat with an intricate gold design. It was teamed with a black billowy undershirt as was typical pirate attire, but with his coat off it had a different effect.

It almost seemed as though he'd made an effort.

She snorted inwardly. Right, Captain Hook made an effort for movie night with the resident Sheriff and her ten year old.

"See something you like love?"

He was grinning like mad at her, obviously happy with her unabashed staring. _Of course, bet he got a right ego boost from that._

"You're clothes are different." She excused herself…poorly.

"Well I can hardly go traipsing around in the same attire all the time. I know you don't think much of us pirates, but we do like to bathe and wear fresh clothing." He returned the favour at that point, perusing her current outfit.

His eyes appraising her from head to toe and being non to subtle about it at all. She seemed to be wearing the so called 'jeans' her realm seemed to be obsessed with. He'd seen the men and women parade around in them often enough that he had to wonder what was so amazing about the material. It certainly didn't look all that comfortable, and he much preferred some leather on the lovely sheriff. But he had to admit, the way that it clung to her legs, and accentuated the curves of her thighs, not to mention her delectable derriere; he wasn't hating the garb. And that flimsy excuse of a shirt she was wearing – exposing her arms, shoulders, with a low neckline on both sides – he really was developing a fondness for this realm's sense of clothing. Especially when they highlighted a certain blonde sheriff's assets in a way that really made him impatient to get his hands on her.

"You know Swan, I really must stay – the way this realm dresses it's women, it can really drive a man to his undoing." His gaze hadn't lifted from her chest.

Unfortunately for him Emma noticed this too.

"Yes well now that you've filled your innuendo quota for the night, I guess it's time for you to go."

"Or I could stay and I continue filling something else for the rest of the night"

"God do you have to be so crude!"

"Pirate love"

He got up nonetheless and followed her to where his coat had been draped over a chair in the kitchen.

"You know Swan, you never did answer my question the other day"

"What question?" she played dumb. She had to play dumb. She had specifically not answered that question and she didn't intend to. She had no idea how much of that conversation Hook had heard.

"You know very well what question"

He looked at her pointedly, a smarmy grin planted right into place on his exceptionally handsome face. God he loved baiting her. He had to admit he had a fair idea of what the term meant, but forcing her to have to explain the nature behind it through feigning innocence, was just too much fun.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I have a curious mind"

"And yet I have a feeling your mind knows exactly what its about"

"I have a fair few ideas,"

"Bullshit." Her lie detector was going off the chart. He knew exactly what he was talking about which meant he was just trying to get her in an uncomfortable situation. _Asshole._

"Ah I forgot about your trusty secret weapon," she raised her eyebrow, almost as if to say _your problem jackass._ Ignoring the coat she was trying to hand over to him, he inched forward instead. "So let me get this straight," he stepped toward her.

She stepped back.

"A one night stand as you realm named it, involves the bedding of a maiden by a man, where they surrender to their most _intimate_ desires," he moved another step forward. She moved another back. "For one elusively _intense_ night," he kept driving her backwards until her hip met the counter, "Where they subject each other to their most _carnal_ whims." Placing his hand and hook either side of her he leaned right in to her face, "Is that right sheriff?"

She was tempted to just nod, his close proximity and ardent words coupled together almost proved her speechless.

Almost.

"Yes," did she have to sound so breathless? "That's exactly what it is."

His gaze swept down to her lips as she spoke. It literally took all his self-restraint not to just latch onto them then.

"One night. Two people. Strangers. And they never see each other again…usually."

She was trying her best to ignore the steamy look he was eyeing her lips with. He was fixated on them, and she knew if she didn't do something he would cross a line that shouldn't be crossed with them.

At least not again.

_Ok do NOT go there! _Thinking about their first (and _last_) kiss was not helping dampen the sensations thrumming throughout her body right now.

"Well that's a shame," he spoke to her lips, "to end at one night alone," his gaze finally lifted back onto hers – slowly, as though he had to drag it away. "Surely it would be more mutually beneficial to continue the tryst on a more ah…_regular_ basis. Some passionate encounters are practically immoral to deny more than once"

He was too close.

MUCH too close.

And practically dripping of sex.

God the way he was looking at her.

She'd had men desire her before. Want her.

But he was looking at her with such hunger. He _craved_ her.

And hell he was igniting her own traitorous arousal.

"What name would we give that?"

She shouldn't have, but it tumbled right out. "Friends with Benefits"

_God where the hell is the control?_

He was startled for a second. Then that sinful smirk took over, an excited gleam in his eyes. "Swan, I take back what I said before. You realm is genius!"

There was no doubt where his mind was going, or where his lips were heading. Using what little power she had left over her body she shoved his coat in between them. Forcefully. Breaking the spell.

"You need to go."

He wasn't annoyed. In fact he was just amused.

"Care to help an old pirate out?"

He held out his hands, and she huffed out a breath. "You can't put on your own damn coat?"

"I do not wish to, no. You're the one that wants me gone lass, so either you put it on me or I'll stay right here"

It was amazing after all the things he'd done, he could still shock her.

"You can't just stay in my house without my consent"

He shrugged as though she couldn't really do anything about it.

"I can arrest you you know," she warned.

"Go ahead love, but then you'd be stuck doing all that paperwork that you can't stand. Not to mention what would the charges be?"

"I don't need any," she all but growled.

"Abuse of power, really sheriff I thought you do-gooder types were above that kind of thing" he said it so patronisingly that she was tempted to just grab his head and ram it into her kitchen wall. _Why is he so damn infuriating?!_

"Fine, have it your way"

She took the coat and in one fell swoop, threw it over his back. Grabbing his hand, she shoved it through one armhole and repeated the action with the hook. She stood back waiting but he just pouted, "You're not going to do the buttons?"

"For fuck's sake" she went for the first one and as she did he wrapped his arms around her midsection, bringing her closer to him. She ignored it in favour of concentrating on her task. He liked to think he could affect her all the time? Well she'd show him. _Cocky bastard_.

Feeling triumphant as she put the last one through the loophole, she looked up, "There, done now you can-"

His mouth crashed into hers before she could utter another word.

_Pull away Emma. _

_Now woman. _

_Pull AWAY dammit!_

Apparently her mind and body had lost all communication; instead of pulling away her hands grabbed hold of his biceps, slowly moving up until they were around his neck. His hook remained around her waist, his good hand now sweeping across her face into her hair. His mouth worked over hers, never backing down, his tongue battling for entrance at her lips. She couldn't stop the moan even if she tried. His tongue took advantage, plundering deep into her mouth, their tongues clashing in the heat of their exchange. It was fast...intense...earth shattering. He was invading all her senses, and not apologetic about it in the least. His hand kept tilting her head, trying to raid every inch of her mouth, branding it with his own.

He'd wanted to do this for so long. Since the last time he'd touched her, had a taste of her, he had thought of nothing but the time when he would be able to do so again. _God she tasted amazing._ He never wanted to stop. To end this. He wanted to keep up the sensual assault of her lips, her mouth, her tongue. God the things she was doing with that tongue! He had no idea where she learnt to kiss like this, but from here on out she would be doing it with him alone. He kept her pressed right up to him, wanting to feel the rest of her against him,_ needing_ her to feel just how much he wanted her. She gasped at the contact before biting down on his lower lip, causing a low groan to echo from his mouth. _Always a fighter his Swan_.

It had seemed like hours when in reality it was barely a few minutes.

They both finally came up for air. Breathing hard they stared at each other, and he saw the immediate realisation in her eyes.

The moment was lost as soon as the connection was.

"You need to go."

Her voice was raspy, as though he had taken her breath. He inwardly smirked, oh that he would.

He nodded, knowing that this would go no further today. He couldn't push it. She had to want this as much as he. Though by the looks of things he seemed to be wearing down her defences.

Not being able to resist he dropped one last chaste kiss on those enticing lips of hers, before letting her go and heading out her door.

He wasn't worried though.

Touching the edge of his lips as he walked through the night, he knew one thing for sure.

He'd be back.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand what did you think? Please do let me know - there's a rather large rectangular box at the bottom of this page just begging to be written in! :P I know some of you wanted Emma to stammer through some kind of response to the end of the last chapter. I hope the way it all came out instead was better - it was how I'd envisioned it'd happen from the start. I'm still kind of winging it with this story though, making up what'll happen next as I go along, so I'll be happy to know how you think its getting along. **

**And thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far. Honestly those reviews really motivate me to write more so thank you! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the idea of OUAT. Really really wish I did though! **

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

"_Oh God…"_

_She bit into his shoulder, stifling the scream that was threatening to erupt._

_He chuckled slightly, before putting his mouth to better use, dropping kisses along her collar bone. _

_Hot. Open mouthed. Kisses. _

_Leaving a trail of fire in their wake. _

_She felt her hair being pulled back, almost forcefully. The pain mixed with pleasure deliciously…doing nothing to quell the heat she felt right down to her very core. _

"_I want to hear you scream princess," his rich dark voice had made its way to her ears. She could barely comprehend what he was saying, just never wanting him to stop what he was doing. His mouth had buried itself in her neck…licking, biting, sucking everything in its path. She could no longer control the moans slipping from her lips. Each one encouraging him to bite harder…go further…take her like no one had before. _

_One arm was trapped around her, keeping her against him. The other – his good hand, was everywhere and the nowhere all at once. _

_She needed more._

_She needed him._

_Thrusting her fingers through his hair, she brought his eyes up to hers. The endless pool of lust in them undeniable. Tipping her head up to his ear, she whispered those very words that would be his undoing. _

"_Then _**make**_ me…pirate." _

_His patience snapped. _

_Grabbing her to him forcefully, he crashed his lips into hers, assaulting her very senses, showing her that he intended to do exactly what she wanted. _

_He pulled back and flipped her onto her back- _

THUD.

"Fuck!"

Footsteps could be heard running closer, followed by sharp knocking.

"Emma? Are you okay? We heard a noise!"

The blonde groaned from the floor next to her bed.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Emma"

"Emma?"

"Emma!"

The bang of a mug on the kitchen counter coupled with her mother's voice shot her to life again.

"What?"

Snow just watched as her daughter stifled another yawn. She'd been like this all morning, David had even forced her to stay home from work since she looked like she could barely put one foot in front of the other.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you got much sleep last night"

_Way to state the obvious. _She loved her mum but she did have the habit of doing that.

"Apparently not"

She prayed she wouldn't push it.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She would have cringed at the fact that she was twenty nine and her mother had to check if she was having nightmares, but was too busy trying to suppress the reason she had so little sleep to begin with.

"Not exactly"

"So you kind of had a nightmare?"

"In a way" _Please stop asking_.

"You kind of, in a way, had a nightmare that wasn't exactly a nightmare?" Her puzzled frown would normally have incited a chuckle from Emma, but as it was she was barely with her this morning.

"Yep"

"Emma what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You seem a little…agitated."

_That doesn't cover it at all._

"I had a dream." Snow nodded encouragingly. "About Hook."

"Hook? As in Captain Hook?"

"What other Hook do we know?"

"Fair point…so you had a dream about Hook. A _bad_ dream…?"

Emma looked at her resigned, "Depends on how you look at it"

Snow just looked confused, bless her.

"I had a _dream_ about _Hook_," she emphasised

She saw as it finally clicked on her mother's face. "Oh you mean, _oh_!"

Emma dropped her head into her hands. She didn't even know why she'd voiced it out loud. Shrinks were always saying that kind of crap was therapeutic. She just felt more embarrassed and annoyed than anything.

"You were having a sex dream about Captain Hook!" Snow whisper-shouted.

"Why are you whispering?" Emma's voice came out muffled; she had yet to remove her hands from her face.

"You'll find out in a minute, but seriously? How did this happen?"

"I have no idea, maybe I'm just losing it" she whispered back

"Or maybe you're sexually frustrated" they both froze at the sing-song voice entering the apartment. "Really Snow, I'm a wolf – you can whisper all you want I'm still going to hear you a mile away"

Emma groaned and Snow just looked at her sympathetically.

"So Emma, you wanna explain these dirty dreams or what?"

The blonde just dropped her head on the counter. Her morning just got a whole lot worse.

"Go away."

"Oh come on Emma. It's only natural. When two people like you and Hook are _that_ attracted to each other, things like this are bound to happen." Ruby/Red/whatever the hell she was going by that week was being surprisingly sympathetic. Almost as if she'd been expecting something like this.

Emma removed her hands from her face and eyed the wolfish brunette before her.

Ideally she should've been more bothered by what she was saying. But her instincts were picking up on something else…the _way_ she said it. Matter-of-factly. As if it were plain facts and not just complete speculation.

"What do you mean, when me and Hook are _that_ attracted to each other?"

Snow raised her eyes at the almost growl coming from her daughter's mouth. Just who was supposed to be the wolf here?

Ruby froze for a split second before she pasted an innocent smile on her face, clearly ready to deflect Emma with whatever excuse she already had lined up in her head. Her facial reflexes may have been quick – the girl was part animal after all – but Emma was probably one of the few people who would ever have noticed the tiny misstep.

And she did.

"Ruby what the _fuck _did you mean by that?"

"Emma!"

Snow tried to admonish her really, but her fully grown child was too busy being, well, _fully grown_ and exerting her independence through expletives at this very moment. Really, she didn't know whether to try berating her again or be slightly warmed at the notion of her daughter rebelling against her.

This family really was twisted.

"Look I didn't wanna say anything since I thought you guys would have done something about it by now. But you're either have a really strong will, or you're really that slow-"

"Hey!" both Emma and Snow cried up in her defense simultaneously.

It kind of got them both a bit fuzzy inside.

"I'm a wolf Emma," Ruby reiterated. Emma rolled her eyes, not like that was a secret. "Which means that my senses are _heightened_."

"So?"

"So I can sniff out changes in a person's scent." Seeing the clueless looks on both mother and daughter's faces before her, she sighed – almost annoyed that she had to spell it out for them. "No offense Emma, but when you and Hook are around each other, I get a major whiff of well…mating heat"

Snow's eyes popped, Emma's jaw dropped. The two looked so comical; Ruby almost wished she had a camera to snap the moment.

"_Mating _heat" Emma grit out, "that's not even a thing!"

"Oh it's a thing…it's a you and Hook thing," Ruby poured a drink for herself completely indifferent to the other women's responses.

"There is no me and Hook, we have _no _thing and there will be no mating!"

"If you say so" Ruby smirked. _Denial denial denial_. "Like I said, you can hide things all you want, but I'm the wolf"

Emma glared at her while pondering the many ways you could skin a wolf.

"Emma think about this-"

"There is nothing to think about!"

"Preciously, no more thinking. Just banging. Lots and lots of banging. I suggest you go start now"

"Ruby!"

"I suggest you SHUT it wolf"

"What? Scared cos you _know _I'm right?"

"What I know is that I'm two seconds from ripping you hair to-"

"Emma! Don't threaten your godmother!"

"Let her have at it Snow, she's the one in denial over everything"

"Ruby don't encourage your goddaughter!"

"Snow we have _names_ – and we happen to be the same bloody age!"

"Huh, you even curse like your pirate"

"He's not MY pirate!"

"Not yet"

"Woah Emma!"

"Let me go, I WILL skin her!"

"Aw Snow, look at that – your daughter actually thinks she can take me on"

"Ruby, will you shut up! And stop watching Mean Girls – it's clearly having an effect on you!"

"Dammit Snow that hurts!"

"Well if you quit trying to attack your aunt I wouldn't have to do this"

"This is taking parental abuse to a whole other level!"

"Who are you going to report me to Emma, the _sheriff?_"

"Aren't you supposed to be my mother or something?"

"You know Emma," a bored Ruby interjected as Snow and her daughter stopped mid-wrestle, leaving Emma in an effective headlock. "If you had listened carefully to what I said, I didn't say it was one-way mating heat"

Her comment seemed to have the effect she was going for.

Snow let go of Emma who seemed to have frozen anyway. She looked to her best friend and asked for the clarification her daughter no doubt needed at this point.

"So what you're saying is…"

"That every time those two get anywhere near each other, I can sense his dick standing to attention and her ovaries jumping on command"

Snow cleared her throat at the blunt reply. "That's more than I wanted to know"

Emma pulled back into action, "Ok you know what, I've gotta go."

She went to grab a jacket, missing the way her mother and aunt shared a knowing look. As she headed out the door she heard Ruby's parting remark.

"Oh and Emma…" the blonde stopped by the door somehow knowing she was going to regret this. "I've never once sensed him _in heat_ around any other woman in town."

With that, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Emma had no idea where she was going but for now she'd settle for anywhere that wasn't her apartment.

Confusion was an understatement.

So was anger.

She was furious!

And didn't know who she was angrier with. Ruby for all her goddamn interfering and _ridiculous_ observations, her mum for her complete lack of help on the matter, Hook for…well…being _him_ or her own damn mind for conjuring up dreams she'd rather forget but instead kept popping up in graphic detail regardless.

And where the hell was Henry when she needed a distraction? At _Regina's. _And that sword-fighting father of hers that should've taken Hook's head off by now? Somewhere _not_ doing that!

Great.

Now she was mad at them too.

Pounding the streets she tried to vent out her frustration with each step.

Hearing an incessant ringing interrupt her current flow of rage, she growled on answer.

"Emma?"

"David."

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy"

"Erm…okay. I was just calling to ask a favour, but on second thou-"

She sighed. "What's the problem?"

"It's fine, I can handle it"

"Dad…"

He paused. "You know, it sucks that that always works"

She felt a small smile threaten to erupt. _Damn him._

"Here's the thing. Leroy asked me to help him check out something they've found in the mines, otherwise I would go myself. But I got a call in from The Rabbit Hole. Apparently Hook is there causing a disturbance. Now I know…"

He carried on but Emma had stopped listening.

All she knew was that Hook was probably in an inebriated state, most likely causing some kind of physical altercation. Now if she was to show up as town sheriff and went to stop the problem and say…_accidentally_ landed a fist in his pretty boy face.

Well that would be completely understandable.

"Dad," she interrupted his speech, "Don't worry. I'm on it."

She clicked her phone shut and when to a pub to see about a pirate.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while! I know there wasn't really any CS in this chapter, but it was all to set-up the next one. Which will have PLENTY CS to make up for it ;) **

**Also I wanted to say huge thanks to some of you guys that have been reviewing consistently since I started posting this story - ChamberlineofMusic, Nevars-Using-Ma-Acount Againzz, Lisa1972, barcorelle, clarkLover1 & onetreefan, its much appreciated. Thanks to everyone else who made my day by posting a review! **

**Some responses to ones I received last chapter: **

**NEIIEN - there is ALWAYS more to come! **

**Wandering Lady - thank you, I hope to continue maintaining an orginality (and I also have some other CS stories in the works that are completely different and AU, so look out for those in the future)**

**TallyKayda - agreed. That's how we like him though ;) **

**onetreefan - I really really wish they would get more steamy on the show...*sigh***

**PeaceHeather - I completely understand what you're saying. For this fic though I've made their interaction a little different because it's all happening post-final battle against Cora. There were events that happened during that time that have caused Emma to be a little more "lenient" as it were with Hook's actions, and they will eventually be explained. However, despite her being able to trust him to be on the right side when it comes to good vs. evil, is very different to her being able to trust him with herself. And that will also be explored as this story goes on. **

**Angelfan984 - don't we all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was probably the last place any upstanding citizen in Storybrooke would likely frequent. But much like everything else in town, for Emma, it was a lot tamer than some of the previous non-Storybrooke joints she'd been in. As soon as she walked in she was hit was the smell of booze and aftershave. Not to mention the loud calls of the entire pub egging on the fight that seemed to be taking centre-stage. It didn't take long for her to see the hook attached to the pirate she was after.

Hook – ever the dramatic one, had the eyes of every person in the room on him. She had a feeling he was usually in his element then. And for a pirate, brawling was definitely right up there with plundering, pillaging and womanizing.

Tilting her head to get a better look, her eyes widened when she saw who it was that he was currently wrestling it out with.

"Jefferson?"

They were throwing punches and going at it like there was no tomorrow. None of the other patrons bothered actually trying to break the two up; instead content with watching how it all played out. The only one really concerned was the barkeep – it was _his_ bar getting trashed after all – the rest either cheering it on or placing bets.

_Typical_.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she made her way towards the commotion. The barkeep flagged her down halfway there with a look of pure desperation, urging her to save his livelihood. A little dramatic really since Hook and Jefferson were doing less damage to the bar than they were each other. When she reached them Hook had Jefferson pinned to a wall, his namesake held threateningly close to the hatter's neck. Jefferson on the other hand didn't look cornered, if anything he had that same mad look in his eyes that she'd seen once before – when he'd kidnapped her. The man looked a second away from doing something regretful, and that was what had Emma moving quickly to intercept.

"Alright break it up!"

Several groans could be heard as she made her presence known, no doubt from the patrons that had been placing bets.

_Bet none of them put money on the sheriff butting in. _

Considering it was a small town and word got around fast, they really should have figured out those odds.

"Emma, lovely to see you as usual," Jefferson smiled charmingly. It would have seemed attractive on the man if it wasn't for the deranged look in his eyes.

"Hello love, be right with you in a second," Hook brushed her aside surprisingly gently as he made to jump back at the Hatter.

"No you can be with me right _now._" She grabbed him by the arm, pushing him behind and firmly planting herself in between the two idiots. She kept a hand on both their chests to push them back if necessary. _Just for good measure_. "Now what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Always so demanding lass," Hook grinned at her, leaning in. "Gives me _chills_, really"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Jefferson who still looked like he was just itching to punch the guy in the face. _Know the feeling buddy_. "Jefferson?"

"This doesn't concern you sheriff," the biting tone to his voice was not appreciated.

"It does when you're starting a brawl in a public place, _Hatter_." That got his attention. She could feel Hook's smug smile behind her without even looking at him. But she kept her eyes focused on Jefferson; she was more likely to get something out of him. Hook had mastered deception to an art. "Come on," she voiced more gently this time, "This isn't you Jefferson. Since when do you punch guys out in bars?" She could tell she was getting to him. "Besides, I thought kidnapping was more your thing," she added sardonically.

It did the trick. He chuckled slightly, losing the mad haze that had taken over him. "I never did apologise for that did I?" he looked at her seriously, really taking in that she was actually there. "And after everything you did for me…" The meaningful expression on his face made Emma stop short as she realised what it is he was referring to. A while back once the curse was broken, she and Henry had helped Jefferson to reunite with Grace. It had been one of the most heartwarming moments she'd ever seen, a father and child reuniting and one of the only moments in her life, besides Henry's birth, when she really felt the urge to cry. Henry had slept in her bed that night, and she'd held onto him the entire night.

Looking at him now, she didn't need the apology or the thank you.

It was right there in his eyes.

She smiled back tentatively.

It wasn't the most ideal circumstance to reach this understanding. But it was nice nonetheless.

"Well if you two are done having your _moment,_" She heard an unmistakable sneer from behind her.

Jefferson seemed to snap back to reality too. Glaring at Hook he added "Emma I am sorry for getting you involved, but this is between me and _him_."

Emma looked between the pair of them and seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him either, there was only one thing left for her to do.

"Alright, well then I'll have to take you both into custody,"

"What?" Jefferson seemed surprised, while Hook just looked intrigued.

"Lass you can take me anywhere you'd like…once I'm finished with the Hatter here."

"She'll have to carry you out when I'm done" Jefferson snit back.

"Seriously, can you guys just give the testosterone a break?" She really wasn't in the mood to stand around listening to trash talk all night. _Though to be fair, when it's the Mad Hatter and Captain Hook involved, the threats are more likely to be real_. That didn't make it any less annoying to have to hear. She was the one that had come here to get a perfectly good punch in at Hook, and instead she had to wind down the violence.

Being the law really sucked sometimes.

"The what?" Hooks brow furrowed at the unfamiliar term.

"Testosterone. You know, the hormone inside you – that makes you a man" She really ought to get Hook a dictionary one of these days.

His eyebrow rose as he leered back at her. "Love if you want to see what _really _makes me a man you only have to ask" he trailed off, gesturing to his lower half, encased in those tight _tight_ leather trousers.

Jefferson snorted, shaking his head. "Does he always talk to you like that?"

"Who Captain Innuendo? Pretty much," Emma stated ignoring Hooks indignant "Oi!" behind her. "Look Jefferson, I don't know what the problem is here, but I'm ending it. So you've got a choice, you can either go now quietly, or try for him again in which case I'll have to take you in. Choose wisely."

Taking in the situation and realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Emma there, he made a choice. He had to pick up Grace from school later anyway, and he couldn't do that from a jail cell. There would be plenty of time to get the captain back for his misdeeds later. Nodding slightly at Emma he strolled right out of the pub without a care in the world, like he hadn't just been punching it out with the resident pirate. Emma watched him go resolving to make some time later to talk to him properly. Clearly there was some bad blood between him and Hook, and she really didn't need to have another feud to monitor in this town.

"It's about time he finally left," Emma turned to the pirate that was currently grating on her _last nerve_.

"Now where were we…" his lip curled up as he eyed her down in a suggestive manner.

She smirked, throwing him off a little. Shifting closer until there was less than an inch between them, her lips hovered over his. Killian had no idea what she was doing, but he would be lying if he claimed to be immune to it. He found himself drawn in. Her lips looked so _inviting_…

"Right…around…here."

_Click_.

"What the bloody _hell_?"

The handcuffs that suddenly found themselves around his hand and hook, were _not _appreciated.

"Well what were you expecting Captain?" Eyebrow raised and a smug look on her face, she dragged him out by his restraints.

* * *

She could feel him watching her. As soon as they got in the car he'd sat there, hands tied, watching her from the passenger seat. She knew he couldn't say silent for long so she just waited for it. Though she wouldn't admit it, she found it more than a little unnerving when he stared at her like that, but it was better than him talking. She was literally hanging on by a thread at this point, and if he made one wrong move, she was prone to shoving him out onto the sidewalk from a moving vehicle.

Fuck being the law.

"You know Swan, this is getting a _tad _repetitive"

_There it is._

"Shut up Hook."

_For your own good. _

"I'm just saying you seem to have a restless fetish for restraining men. Namely _me_,"

"Do you not understand english? I said _shut up_"

She was _this_ close...

He chuckled, "My my don't we have a sharp tongue. Personally I can think of a few better uses for it."

The salacious grin was not well received.

In fact Emma had just about had it.

Ramming on the breaks, she pulled the car up to a stop in the middle of the street. The resultant force had the pirate flying forward, his hook propelling outwards to stop his head hitting the dashboard.

"Bloody fuck Swan!"

Ignoring the none-too-delicate cursing in the background, Emma shot out the car and presumed to vent out her frustration on any rock and pebble that she came across on the sidewalk. Annoyingly, there weren't many at her disposal. And the only other thing she could really put a dent in (besides the infuriating pirate) was her beloved bug, and there was no way she was going _there_…certainly not all because of the blasted scumbag ass who was currently restrained inside.

Huffing and puffing, she paced angrily, kicking at none existent dirt in her path, muttering nonsensical and illogical ways in which she could severe the current bane of her existence from her life completely.

Just why did he have to come in her life anyway?

Hadn't karma dealt a nice hefty blow on her pathetic excuse of an existence already?

Was being cursed and orphaned and betrayed and being a pregnant teen jailbird not enough? She had to now endure an innuendo-laden, swaggering peacock of a captain who clearly had no clue when to keep his goddamn mouth shut!

"Are you quite done princess?" She turned to find that he had unsurprisingly managed to get himself out of his restraints and was leaning oh-so-casually against her bug whilst inspecting his hook as though looking for specks of dust. _Did he just call me princess? _Jerk. "Or did you want to continue your assault against the rubble? Though I can't tell what it must've done to insult you so. You certainly do seem rather _frustrated_"

He peered up her through his lashes, looking for all the world as though he were assessing her sanity.

Yet she saw the hidden message in those bright blue orbs of his.

The underlying tease in his gaze.

As though he _knew_.

That she was beyond frustrated with everything. With her family. With her friends. With _him_. With _herself_. And this undeniable fission of something or other that seemed to ignite whenever she was around him.

Pure and utter frustration.

Meeting him eye for eye, she saw him shift his stance slightly. His gaze remained unwavering. Teasing. Testing.

_Daring_.

He was daring _her_?

Well he was playing a dangerous game. Inviting her in to the latest round...taunting her to try and beat him. Convinced she couldn't. Of course, she knew she could. He wasn't god's gift to women, and she'd had more than enough arrogant pricks in her life - managing to resist half of them.

She'd also bedded the other half.

Her fingers tightened into fists by her side, something he had no doubt picked up on, yet his eyes didn't move from hers.

It was her move.

Pawn or checkmate?

There was no telling yet. Not at this point. She imagined that was a thought for a later date.

"You know _nothing_ about I feel"

And she moved.

* * *

One second she was glaring at him a few paces away. The next, she was grabbing his face in her hands, her mouth crashing against his.

He hadn't been expecting _that_.

He was still for a moment.

Only a moment.

Then he managed to catch up pretty quick.

His arms shot around her waist, his own mouth reciprocating her sudden attack. The feel of her lips was simply _divine_. He felt like he was sinking and soaring all at once. Expertly thrusting his tongue into her mouth, it was immediately entangled with hers. She moaned against his mouth…which was a fucking turn on in itself. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping lightly, loving the small soft whimpers that would drop from her throat. Her hands drifted down his neck to his chest as she pressed even closer, pushing him back into the car. They continued to move all over him, touching, _feeling_ – urging him on. He groaned at the feel of them drifting lower and lower.

Enticingly close to where he wanted them…and yet still so far.

He groaned as they had to pull away for air. His hook arm still at her waist while his hand held her face, keeping her close. Not wanting to let her move away, lest she decide to not come back.

Good gods, this woman!

He'd never reacted so strongly to one before. He already needed to feel her on him again.

A feeling that was mutual; it was only seconds after parting that they were right back on each other. Lips meshing, hands touching, _all over._ Like two teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. Her hands were running through his hair, driving him wild to an almost unbearable point.

"_Emma_," he pushed her off, startling her. Only then to turn her around, shoving her almost forcefully against the car behind she could react his mouth latched onto her neck, dropping feather-light kisses on a path down to her pulse point, wasting no time in branding her - causing her body to weaken in its sudden state of arousal. The ease with which he found one of her most sensitive spots was something she was both irritated and exceedingly grateful for.

"_Oh_…oh god"

He was relentless. Sucking and biting away at the soft skin of her neck, chipping away at every inch of desire running through her, leaving her wanting…_yielding_ under him. Thank god for the car, or she'd be a limp mess on the floor by now.

His hand in turn was ghosting over every part of her he could reach.

She was breathless. _Exhilarated_.

It had been so long since she had been touched like this.

So damn long.

And for an overly arrogant pirate that talked a big game, he really knew what he was doing. _Like right now_…she bit back another moan as he licked over the spot he'd marked. His tongue working soothing patterns over the puckered area. _Goddamn it_. She grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his face from her neck.

"Swan!" growling, disgruntled from being interrupted in lathering his attentions to her neck, he was quickly stifled by her mouth moving insistently back over his, before she pulled away again.

"Shut up Hook"

And then she continued to devour his lips in the most delicious way. He smirked slightly at the thought of her missing his mouth on hers. _Good_.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice a second vehicle coming up the road, stopping right beside them.

They definitely didn't hear the car door slamming only feet away.

Or the footsteps that had stopped suddenly right by the bug.

"Emma?"

The voice was clear.

Confused.

Appalled.

And very very loud.

They pulled away suddenly, Hook's face clearly pissed at the intrusion. Emma startled like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Which was a very apt way of looking at the situation, considering the person who'd come across them.

"Hey…" she caught her breath slightly, already sensing the proud smirk emanating from the pirate next to her. Who had yet to get his hand and hook _off_ of her. When he made no move to back off any time soon, she pushed him off, ignoring the put out look he sent her way and smiled nervously at the intruder.

"What's up…dad"

She was so screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, real life always seems to be round the corner and keeping me away from the computer. This is a slightly shorter chapter but with more CS - and its only going to get longer and better from the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you guys think. More reviews = more CS! ;) **

**x**


End file.
